The Visits
by BlazeThorn
Summary: Simon and Baz get a few visits. takes place 20 years after Carry On


**Unfortunately, I don't own Simon or Baz or anyone. If only I did… Carry On belongs to the genius, Rainbow Rowell.**

I didn't want to grow old without him. After two years and several months of pestering, he finally caved. Now I'm a vampire like he is. Seventeen years later, we are approaching the twentieth anniversary of the defeat of the Humdrum (and the Mage's death). But that's Christmas. Now it's October. The anniversary of the Veil lifting, the time I met Baz's mum.

These thoughts mix in my head while Baz sleeps beside me. He shifts in his sleep, mumbling unintelligible words. I get out of bed, kiss Baz's forehead, and make my way down to the kitchen.

I'm not the greatest cook, but I do know how to make scrambled eggs. So that's what I do. I am almost done when I feel Baz's arms around me. I push half of the eggs on one plate while the other half goes on another. I give a plate to Baz and we start to eat.

"How are you?" I ask. He always gets a little upset this time of year with his mother's visit. Honestly, so do I.

"I'm fine." he replies softly.

Then I hear the faintest whisper. "My rosebud boy, my rosebud boy." Baz's mom again? What does she want now? Baz looks at me in shock.

"We killed the Mage. We avenged your death. What is it?" I ask.

"Simon, that's not my mom." Baz mutters.

"Then who is it?" I wonder.

"That, Simon, is your mother, Lucy Salisbury." a voice says behind us.

We both jump to our feet and stare at the newcomer in shock and anger. The Mage. Another Visiting. Baz pushes me behind him with a hiss. The Mage frowns. I step forward, even though Baz tries to stop me.

"What do you want?" I snarl.

"I want to tell you the truth. I've wanted to tell you for so long. Simon, that was your mother. She cannot break through the Veil; her magic was drained when she was pregnant with you. She died shortly after you were born."

"H-how do you know that?" I demand.

"Your mother was _my_ Lucy. I am your father." he whispers.

"Cue the movie cliches." Baz mutters.

I elbow him, still watching the Mage.

"I knew I could create the Most Powerful Mage. So Lucy and I used spells to ensure that would be you. It took too much magic from your mother. We… I had to hide you with Normals. She always wanted to come back. But she can't cross over. She is too weak. But she loves you. And so do I, Simon Snow Salisbury." He begins to fade.

I hear my mother's voice once more. "Simon, oh Simon, my rosebud boy. I love you."

I don't realize I'm crying until Baz wipes the tears from my face. I bury my face into his neck and he wraps his arms around me.

"I killed my father?" I murmur.

"Well, technically, Bunce did." Baz corrects. "And it was so long ago."

I push away and go upstairs. Baz follows "I'm not a Normal." I say. "I always wished the Mage was my father, but I never actually thought it could be true. I was sure I was a Normal."

"Simon," Baz says. "You never were a Normal." His fingers brush over the scars on my back, where my wings once were before Dr. Wellbelove removed them.

"I want to learn more about her." I whisper. "I _need_ to know more about her."

"You could ask Professor Bunce. She went to school with the Mage. And she likes you." Baz suggests.

"You're right. I'll give Penny a ring and ask for her mum's mobile." I agree.

Penny answers on the first ring. "Hi, Simon. What's up?"

I dodge her question out first. "How's America? How's Micah? How's your daughter?" I ask, bombarding her with questions.

"Everything is good. Micah and I are working hard. Sophia is almost fourteen now!" she says, and I can practically hear her smile.

"That's great." I say.

She senses my lack of enthusiasm. "What's wrong?" She asks.

"I got a Visiting." I admit.

"That's great! Who was it?"

"The Mage." I say. Her excitement disappears. I continue, "He said some interesting things. I was wondering if your mum knew anyone named Lucy Salisbury."

"Maybe." Penny replies. I can tell she wants to grill me with questions, but she doesn't. "I'll give you her number. And, Simon, you should talk to Agatha. I saw her the other day and she was talking about you."

"It's been twenty years!" I say in surprise.

"Just talk to her. I'm sending you a text with both numbers, Agatha's and my mum's." she says decisively.

I thank her and say goodbye. I turn to Baz who looks miffed.

"Are you going to call her?" he demands. "Not Professor Bunce, Agatha." Because I am not sure it's a good idea."

"Are you jealous? Baz, it's just going to be a quick phone call to see how she is. We haven't talked in twenty years." I say. He sighs. I add, "You can be right next to me, listening in if it makes you feel better."

He agrees and I dial her number.

"Hello?"

"Agatha?"

"Who is this?"

"It's Simon. Penny told me I should call." I say. I don't know if she's glad, sad, or mad that I called. Maybe all three. "How is everything? I hear you're living in California." I say.

"Everything is okay. Cali is nice. I've been living alone. I used to have a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel named Lucy, but she died a few years back."  
Lucy? Baz and I exchange a glance. "Really? I'm sorry she died."

"Yes, well. How are you?"  
"I'm doing well. I got married a few years after Watford." I say.

"Oh." She sounds… disappointed? "Anyone I know?"

"Um, yeah, actually."

"Please tell me it isn't Philippa Stainton. She had the biggest crush on you. I couldn't stand her." Agatha says.

"Philippa? No!" I lean back into Baz. He's so comforting, even when he tries not to be. "It's, um, it's Baz."

"Who?" She asks. I know she heard me. I can hear the disgust in her voice.

"Baz. You know, my roommate."

"What? You hate him! He's evil! He's a vampire! He tried to kill you multiple times." she pauses. "Oh my God. Did he turn you? Are _you_ a vampire now? Simon, you're not even gay! Why didn't Penny tell me?"

"Agatha, calm down. I'm happy. Can you not accept that?"

"Simon, do you hear yourself? BAZ? Of all people, why him? If you have to be gay, why not Rhys or someone who is NOT evil?"

"Agatha. Stop."

"Put him on." she commands.

"What?"

"Put Baz on the bloody phone."

Baz sighs but holds out his hand. I give him the phone. "Wellbelove." He greets coolly. "Nice to hear from you."

"What is wrong with you?" I can hear Agatha say. "You're a monster and now Simon is too! If you actually have any feelings about Simon apart from hate -which I doubt- you should leave him. He's better off without you!"

I sneak an arm around his waist to comfort him.

"Do you think he's better off with you? The girlfriend who not-so-secretly pines after the nemesis?" Baz snaps.

"But YOU are the nemesis!"

Baz looks at me. "I told you this was a bad idea."  
"I was just doing what Penny told me to." I reply with a shrug. Then I remember the dog. I take the phone back from Baz. "Hey, I was just wondering why you named your dog Lucy. Any particular reason?" She goes silent. "Agatha?"  
"Lucy Salisbury." she finally says. "I doubt you know who she is."

"You mean my mother?"

"You know?" she asks, surprised.

"I just found out about her and my father… the Mage." I say hesitantly. "The Mage came to me; he came as a Visitor."

"Simon, are you okay?" her voice is soft.

"A little shaken, but fine."

"I've missed you."

"If you've missed me, then why haven't you tried to get in touch with me?" I snap.

"I was going to! Actually, I'm at an airport right now." Agatha says. "I am going to live with my parents. I want to visit. I think I should."

"NO!" Baz and I yell in unison.

"It's not a good idea. We're really busy." I stammer, looking at Baz for help. He shrugs.

"I'm going to stop by when I get a chance. Give me your address or I'll get it from Penelope. I bet you kept in contact with her." Agatha says, sounding bitter.

"It's not my fault that we don't talk." I protest.

"It's Baz, isn't it? He doesn't want you to talk to me!" Agatha shouts.

"No. You ran away. You left everyone behind. Why should I be chasing after you? I have a life now!"  
"My plane is boarding. I'll stop by in a few days. See you soon, Simon." Agatha hangs up.

Baz is fuming. "You had to call her! And now she's coming here. Brilliant. Just bloody brilliant." he snarls.

"Are you jealous? Baz, come on. Agatha is never going to come between us. Okay? And it's not like I want her to come." I say, trying to soothe him.

"Well, now she is." Baz snaps. "This is perfect. There was no one I hated more at Watford than the Mage and precious Agatha. Perfect Agatha. Everyone loves Agatha."

"I love YOU." I say softly.

"But you loved her first."

"What Agatha and I had wasn't real. We were faking it for most of our relationship." I'm still talking quiet which pisses Baz off.

"Why aren't you getting upset about this?"

"I'm not happy about it, but I'm not upset because she can't get between us unless we let her, and I, for one, am not going to let her."

His phone rings before he can say anything else. His eyes go wide before he slides into an indifferent attitude. He goes into our sound-proof room, shutting and locking the door.

He doesn't want me to hear that conversation. I can't help but wonder why.

Baz went out to run errands. Five hours ago. He still isn't back. I've texted him multiple times, but he hasn't replied. There's a knock on the door. I open it. Agatha. Oh. Great. Just fantastic.

"Hey, Simon." she says shyly.

"Baz isn't home." I say, causing her to frown.

"Well I came to see you." She says. "It's nice… to see you." I nod and let her in. She looks at me. "You're so pale, and… oh, I don't know."  
"I'm a vampire now, Agatha." I say. "I need to call Baz. I'll be back." I head into the next room and call him. It goes to voice. "Hey, it's me. Agatha is here. Come home soon, please." I hang up and go back to the sitting room.

"How is he?" she asks, but only to be polite.

"Irritating." I try to laugh, but it's forced. "He's okay. This time of year always makes him a little antsy."

She notices my ring. "You guys are actually married? Do you really think he loves you? Vampires are dead. They can't love!"

"I'm a vampire now, too." I remind her for the second time.

The door opens. It's Baz. "Simon, I have a-" he stops seeing Agatha. "Oh. Hello, Wellbelove." he says, before turning back to me. "I need to show you something." He glances back at Agatha, coldly. "You're welcome to come to, I suppose."

"I tried calling." I mutter as we walk outside.

"Phone is off." he replies.

His hand is pressed in the small of my back and he leads me to the car. In it, his sister, Mordelia is sitting with a huge smile on her face.

"Bring her out." Baz smiles.

Mordelia gets out of the car holding a bundle of cloth. No. A baby!

"We're uncles?" I ask in shock.

"No, better. Fathers. This is Nova. I've been trying to adopt her. It just went through a few days ago."

My eyes widen. "Can I… can I hold her?" I ask quietly.

"Of course. You're her father after all." Baz says. He takes Nova from Mordelia and hands her to me. "I know how much you want children."

"Baz, this is… she is perfect." I rock her in my arms and coo. She is fast asleep. "How old is she?"

"Five months."

"Can I hold her?" Agatha whispers, reminding us of her presence.

Baz and I exchange a reluctant glance, but I hand Nova over to Agatha.

"Godparents?"

"Since we are her fathers, we should have two godmothers." Baz points out.

"Not me." Mordelia says.

"Don't flatter yourself." Baz teases. "Bunce, definitely." He looks at Agatha, then at me. I shrug. "Wellbelove, would you like to be a godmother?"

She looks up from Nova in shock. "Why me? I've been so cold. I haven't talked to you in twenty years."

"But you came to visit because you care." I point out.

"About you. Not Baz." she replies.

"But this is Simon's daughter. So you should care about her by extension." Baz says, but he's frowning slightly.

"I… I accept." she says with a nod. She turns suddenly grave. "Are you going to… turn her?"  
"No." Baz and I say together.

"Maybe when she's old enough to choose for herself. But until then, she gets to live." I say. "I'm going to call Penny."

I dial Penny while Baz, Agatha, and Mordelia crowd around little Nova.

Penny sounds tired when she picks up. "Time difference, Si." she mumbles.

"We have exciting news that can't wait! Baz adopted a baby girl! We're fathers." I cry happily.

Now she sounds awake. "Merry Morgana, Simon! What's her name?"  
"Nova. And we want you to be one of her godmothers." I say.

She shrieks. "Are you kidding? Yes! I would love to!" she pauses. "Did you ever find out about that Lucy?"

"No, but it doesn't matter anymore." I reply. I don't say, I have a new family now. "Bye, Pen. Come visit soon so you can meet Nova."

Then I head in where the three of them are still watching Nova sleep. I gently take her from Agatha and sit down on the couch next to Baz. He wraps an arm around me and I am complete.


End file.
